Say Something
by shilostories
Summary: "Say something...please..Luce...please"- NatsuXLucy one shot


**This one shot was inspired by the song Say Something by Christina Aguilara and A Great Big World. I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Warning: Might be sad to some readers.**

* * *

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked him with a laughing tone in her voice as she looked down at her boyfriend that was on the ground, clutching his stomach. She smiled and helped him up.

"No, Luce. I hate roller coasters. Who even invented such a thing?" Natsu asked her and she laughed at him.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Lucy told him as she grabbed is hand and they walked over to the food court they had in the huge amusement park. As they stood in line Natsu looked at her and smile. She smiled back at him. Lucy had on shorts and a orange blouse. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail as her smile shined in the sunlight along with her brown eyes.

Natsu always thought that she looked great in orange. It suited her.

It was also one of his favorite colors.

They sat down and ate food then just walked around the place that was packed with people. Natsu won Lucy a stuffed animal that looked like a white doggy. She kept smiling and laughing, it warming Natsu heart every time.

That summer night when he bid her a goodbye had been the last one.

* * *

The next day Natsu was at work. The 21 year old worked at a restaurant as a server. The long day went by slowly as it finally ended. Natsu sighed in relief as he walked down the street. That day was a cold one. Fall was coming. He checked his phone and saw it was almost six. He hadn't herd from Lucy in a while. They hadn't talked all day like they usually did. But thinking about it Lucy was busy with her own job. Her shift should have ended already, since she worked at a cafe'. Natsu was about to send her a text when he got a call before doing so. Erza? She never called him,and if she did it was either she was mad or something happened.

Natsu built up the courage to get yelled at for whatever he did to make her mad and answered the phone.

"Hey Erza"

_"Natsu?_" Her voice sounded urgent, but a hint of pain in it.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" he asked her. Erza didn't say anything for a few seconds.

_"Natsu you need to get to the hospital right now."_ Erza's voice cracked. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Why? What happened?" He asked now getting worried.

_"I-I couldn't save her Natsu, I tried. But it came too f-fast"_ Erza's voice sounded broken. You could tell she was crying.

"What do you mean Erza?! WHO?!" He yelled at her. He was getting scared now. Strangers passing by looked at him weirdly as they saw him, but Natsu ignored it.

"WHO ERZA!?" He yelled again.

"_Lucy"_ She said in one breath and Natsu's mind went blank. Before he knew it he started running to the hospital.

He rushed in the place when he got there.

"Lucy Heartfelia! Where is she!?" Natsu yelled to the nurses. They quickly led him to the room, not wanting him to get mad even more at them.

"When Natsu saw her, He was heart broken. Doctors and nurses were all around her, working on her. He saw Erza there standing next to Lucy along with Gray. Both of their eyes with tears in them. Natsu went inside and went up to Lucy. The doctors ignored him, knowing he was someone important to her.

"N-Natsu...?" He herd her saw. He got closer and noticed she was covered in blood.

"Luce, I'm right here Luce" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and held onto it. He didn't care if his hands got dirty.

"Y-Your...here..." Lucy said in slow breaths. Natsu was starting to tear up himself, seeing her life this. The tears came faster when she smiled at him.

"I..._ had the best day...yesterday..with...you" Lucy said slowly. Natsu nodded.

"I know, you looked liked you where having fun." Natsu told her, trying not to break down right in front of her. He needed to be strong.

"I..love it when you...smile. Could you...smile one...last...time...for me?" Lucy asked. Natsu ignored the doctors as they yelled orders at each other. Natsu sobbed a little.

"Don't talk like your dying Lucy Heartfelia because you are _not_ gonna die on me" Natsu told her in a stern voice.

"Please..?" Lucy asked again. Natsu's face fell. Then he tried smiling, the best one he could muster for her. Lucy smiled back at him.

"I always...loved it...when we smiled...together..." Lucy said, she squeezed Natsu's hand a little.

"Erza...Gray..." Lucy said. They came over to her.

"Hey, Lucy. Your gonna get through this, okay?" Gray told her. Erza stayed silent and watched the blonde girl.

"You are the best friends...I could...ever...have" Lucy whispered to them, ignoring Gray's comment. That made Gray breakdown right there in front of her.

"I..love you...both" Lucy said. Natsu could here the monitor getting slower with every beat. Lucy turned her head to Natsu.

"I...love...you..Natsu...Dragneel." Lucy told him. Natsu started shaking his head.

"Stop it, Lucy. Stop it! I love you too. stop talking" He told her, but Lucy didn't listen to him.

"I...always...have...for the..longest..time..." And then he herd it. Lucy's brow eyes became dull as they ever been before, and the long beep from the monitor sounded. The doctors stopped working and sighed. Gray cried out as he collapsed to the floor, some nurses trying to help him. Erza started screaming at the doctors as tears streamed down her face.

"WHY!?"

Natsu looked at Lucy's lifeless body.

"Lucy?" No answer. Her smile was plastered on her face.

"Lucy!" Natsu tried again. No answer. He could here the doctors in the back round saying they were sorry and trying to cal Erza down. He also herd Gray's loud cried and the nurses helped him.

"Say something...please..Luce...please" Natsu told her. no answer.

"PLEASE!" He screamed. Her face didn't move once. No signs of life. And Natsu broke down, crying his eyes out in Lucy's lap, getting blood all over him.

"Say Something...please Luce"

_Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You_

* * *

**A/N: I was in the mood for a death fic, SORRY IF I MADE YOU CRY! I surely did. I just love this song and I wanted to write something sad, yet I'm not sad myself? I don't know...**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Shiloh**


End file.
